Where there is bullying, There is love
by lovetroyella1623
Summary: Gabriella Montez walked down the halls of East High. Her footsteps echoed in the empty hall. It was after school, but she was just finishing her extra credit project, washing dishes in the school kitchen. She was about to walk out the big red doors of the
1. 1 Change

**Where there is bullying there is love**

**Chapter 1**

_If I get 3+ comments I will continue. R&R_

Gabriella Montez walked down the halls of East High. Her footsteps echoed in the empty hall. It was after school, but she was just finishing her extra credit project, washing dishes in the school kitchen. She was about to walk out the big red doors of the school when she heard someone yell at her from down the hall.

"Where you going, Montez." It was none other than Troy Bolton.

"Home." Gabriella replied, yet her voice sounded as if she were going to cry.

"Oh really, I thought you had an appointment with me." He said walking to her with a sly smile.

"No not today." She said quickly then was about to walk out the doors again, but a hand stopped her. Gabriella looked up at him with scared eyes. Troy saw it and suddenly felt a wave of guilt. He realized that he was holding on to her hand for a pretty long time now, since he was deep in thought. He let go of her arm and saw a red mark. He looked up and saw tears in her eyes. Gabriella looked at him then ran away, and Troy let her. For the first time in his life, Troy Bolton was speechless.

TXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXGTXG

Gabriella walked into school the next day, very tired and confused. She had barely had any sleep last night and she couldn't stop thinking about what happened with her and Troy. The same thing was going on with Troy. For some reason he couldn't get her out of his mind, and it was scaring him. Usually the only thoughts he had about Gabriella was what he was going to get the cheerleaders to do to her.

Before Troy and Gabriella knew it, the lunch bell rang. Gabriella took her usual table near the back of the cafeteria and sat all by herself. She didn't have anyone to sit with, so she just sat alone. When she got up, Carissa, the most popular girl in the school, purposely dropped all her lunch, consisting of chilly fries, spaghetti , a half-eaten apple and milk, on Gabriella.

Carissa gasped. "Hey everyone, that Montez freak tripped me, then I _accidently_ dropped my lunch on her. Ha, that's what you get for messing with the queen of the school!"

Gabriella just looked at everyone laughing at her and took off running.

Troy looked at Carissa, his current girlfriend, and sighed.

"Carissa, why did you do that? Do u like making people feel bad?"Troy said.

"What are you talking about, you hate her as much as I do." Carissa said with a confused look on her face.

"Well, I think we should stop messing with her, heck, we should stop messing with everybody." He looked up and saw a circle forming around them. And then he saw her. She was standing by the door with a small, so small that you could barely see it, smile. But Troy saw it, and he smiled back.

"Look Carissa, Gabriella has had a really hard time since her dad died, and we're not helping at all by teasing her, especially you.

"So what are you saying?" Carissa said.

"I'm breaking up with you." Troy said simply.

"WHAT! You can't break up with me, I'm the queen of the school!"

Troy leaned a little bit closer, so he was right at Carissa's ear."I just did." He said pulling back smiling.

**THNX 4 READING...DONT WORRING, THE STORY ISNT FINISHED, JUST PRESS THAT CUTE LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON. U KNOW U WANT TO. ANYWAY, I'M WORKING ON CHAPTER 2. IM MAKING THIS A THREE SHOT SOOOOOOO R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. 2 Hanging Out

**Where there is bullying, there is love**

**Chapter 2**

Previously:

"_So what are you saying?" Carissa said._

"_I'm breaking up with you." Troy said simply._

"_WHAT! You can't break up with me, I'm the queen of the school!"_

_Troy leaned a little bit closer, so he was right at Carissa's ear."I just did." He said pulling back smiling._

Troy looked to see if Gabriella was still there, but didn't smile when he saw she wasn't. He ran to the cafeteria door, only to see her running down the hall.

"Gabriella!" He screamed. He caught up with her and gently stopped her, holding her waist. "What's wrong?"

"Troy, you hate me…why would you do that for me?" Gabriella said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Well I guess you really are the smartest person in the world…you taught me something just by looking at me."

Gabriella just smiled. That was the sweetest thing anyone ever said to her. Heck that was the only sweet thing anyone ever said to her. So she just hugged him…but the moment was ruined when she heard heels clicking down the hallway……Carissa.

Gabriella pulled back…"Carissa." She whispered, then slumped back behind Troy.

"TROYSIE!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH…_THAT?!?!?!?!"_ She screeched. Gabriella cringed at the word 'That'.

"I believe she has a name Carissa…and it's Gabriella." Troy said, annoyed with her already.

"Eh, Whatever. I'm not wasting anymore of my time remembering things. I've got some shopping to do. Bye Troysie!!!" Then she slammed Gabriella into the lockers. "Bye loser."

Troy immediately rushed to her side to ask her if she was ok. Gabriella said she was fine, but when Troy helped her up, she winced in pain.

"Gabby, I know you're not ok. Want to come to my house; we could hang out or something? Gabriella couldn't believe it, Troy Bolton…_The_ Troy Bolton asked her to come to his house to HANG OUT! Gabriella was in momentary shock so she forgot for a moment what was happening.

"Uh…Gabriella…Earth to Gabby!" Troy said, trying to get her attention.

"What...um no...No...I mean YES YES...Wait...um...no? Wait wait YES!!!" Gabriella said, trying to make some sense.

"So...That's a...yes?" Troy said, hopeful.

Gabriella smiled "Yes, that's a yes."

"Come here, I'll help you." Troy said, and then helped her up. Gabriella still winced, because Carissa slammed her pretty hard. After he helped her out of the building, they went into his truck and drove to his house.

"Wow…nice house!" Gabriella said, amazed. Her house was TINY compared to this.

"Ha-ha thanks." Troy said, laughing.

When they got inside the house, Troy helped Gabriella sit on the couch.

"Thanks Troy, you're a great friend." Troy smiled…But then all of the sudden had the need to become _more_ than friends with Gabriella…He felt the sudden need to be with Gabriella. The words kept on ringing in his head. Last week he had wished Gabriella was never born…And now…He wanted to go out with her? What was wrong with him?…Could one girl really have that much of an impact on him?

Really?

Gabriella and Troy talked for a while; friends, family, pets, hobbies, pet peeves, people they don't like and people they do like, T.V. shows, grades and first loves.

"So Gabriella, did you ever have a boyfriend?" Troy asked.

"No…But I had a marriage." Gabriella simply stated. Well, obviously, Troy didn't take it as a simple statement.

"It didn't last long, though. We went to different kindergartens after pre-k." Gabriella said, smiling. Troy breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she was drunk and got hitched in Vegas or something more outlandish than that.

"Oh, good…I was thinking you were drunk and got hitched or something." Troy said.

"Troy…would you honestly think I would do that?" Gabriella said.

Troy thought for a moment. "..No" He said.

Gabriella smiled. "Good." She said, and then looked at her watch.

"Well, I better get going, I've got homework." Gabriella said, but she really didn't want to leave. It _was _a Friday, and she didn't want to explain why she had to do Brittany's extra-credit homework on a Friday.

"But its Friday, we usually don't have a lot of homework today." Troy said confused. "Why don't you do it here?" Troy then said.

Gabriella couldn't resist his hopeful smile. "Ok" She said.

She took out her stuff and began writing Brittany's homework.

"…Gabs…Why does it say Brittany Carson on the top…?" Troy said, evidently confused.

"Long story." Gabriella said.

"I have time." Troy stated.

"Well, long story short, Brittany failed her midterm for English and this is her extra credit work. She said if I don't do it, I won't be able to show my face in the school again."

Troy was shocked. He couldn't believe that she would say that.

"Oh, wow…I'm sorry" He said-then leaned in and hugged her. Gabriella couldn't help but hug back.

So as she was finishing her homework, Troy was watching in amazement how she could figure them out so quickly.

"Well, I'm done; I guess I'll go home now." Troy nodded. He walked her to the door, but when they got outside…It was pouring!

"Gabriella you don't have to walk, I'll drive ok?"

"Thanks Troy" Gabriella said.

When they got to her house,( Which took about 35 minutes because Troy kept turning at the wrong street and popping u-turns to get back on the right one) they got to Gabriella's house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Gabriella yelled.

"I'll be right down!" Sure enough, Mrs. Montez was down in about 12 seconds. But what surprised Gabriella the most was that she had suitcases in her hands. Mrs. Montez saw the puzzled look on Gabriella's face and said; "Three week business trip."

"Oh." Was all Gabriella could say.

"Well I have to lea- well, well, well. Who is this Gabby?" Mrs. Montez said, looking at Troy.

"Um mom this is Troy, Troy, This is my mom, Maria." Gabriella said.

"Hi, Mrs. Montez." Troy said.

"Oh please call me Maria. Mrs. Montez makes me feel old."

"Ok, Maria."

Gabriella smiled at how quickly they got along.

"Well I have to use the bathroom." "Ok sweetie well I have to leave now." "Ok." Gabriella said, giving her mom a hug. Gabriella went to the bathroom, and her mom just said a few quick things to Troy.

"Troy, thank you for being nice to her, she usually doesn't have much friends to hang out with." Maria said, honestly grateful.

"It's not that big of a deal Maria, Gabby is my friend."

"Well I have to go, tell Gabby I love her, and Troy?"

"Yea?"

"Please take care of her."

"I will. Have a nice trip Maria."

"Thank you." She said, then left.

Gabby came down the steps a minute later. "Hey"

"Hey, your mom told me to tell you that she loves you."

Gabriella just nodded her head. "K." She said.

Troy could already tell she was bored.

"Gabby, wanna come to my house again? But this time for a sleep over? You can stay until Sunday, If you'd like?"

"YES!!!...Umm…sorry…this is my very first sleep over,…ever." Gabriella said, obviously happy.

**K. Chapter 2 is DONE! Now instead of a three shot, I'm making this a 5-6 chapter story. **

**And a quick A/N, Troy and Gabby are of for 4 weeks because…um…they just are. Lol. Ok well sorry I didn't update because my computer crashed like, twice and the story was gone, like twice so again IM SORRY!!! Well R&R!!!**

_-lovetroyella1623_


End file.
